I won't forget, even if you do
by the-doctors-thief
Summary: Lenore Starr is heading home from her job as an astrophysicist and bumps into a madman! This sparkling Star Girl has got another thing coming if she think she can just walk away from him! Rated T for now, might change to M later.


_Okay, so this is my story, I apologize for any errors! I am currently working on it and if people don't really read it I probably won't continue it. But anywho, thank you for checking it out, the beginning probably isn't that good, but please give it a chance! I don't own Doctor Who! Thank you :)_

Hello everyone, this is the story of my life until I met that someone special that flipped my world in so many different directions. Once I escaped from his world, he came to visit me one last time. On that last visit he told me that the memories are going to fade away and I begged him to help me, I still wanted, no, needed to travel with him, to be with him. He had just smiled his forced smile that he always made to make me 'reassured' and he didn't say anything about helping me since he knew that there wasn't a need for false hope. I remember how he placed his soft hand on my cheek and told me to write it down. He told me to write down my memories and all my experiences, so I'd never truly forget them. Then he climbed back into his silly blue box and disappeared. I had never cried so much and so hard, but what I did do is sit myself down in front of my desk and started from the beginning. His name is The Doctor and he showed me the world and so much more than that. So here it is, the story of my life, until he ruined it in the best way possible.

My name is Lenore, Lenore Starr and I am really just a boring and completely plain girl living in a world that isn't for me. I am 22, I live in Brixton, England and I just ended my day at my job. I walk everywhere I need to go and I am now walking home. I popped my earphones into my ears and started my music on my phone. I put it on random as I walked along on the sidewalk. I immediately recognized the song that it chose at random, Laundry Room by an american band, the Avett Brothers. I sang softly along to the song as I made my way down the street to the small, crowded bus stop.

A tall and handsome man in a bowtie walked towards me and past me, only to turn around and jog up to me and placed his arm around my shoulders, making one of my earphones fall out. Right as I was about to say something about it, he made a shushing noise before speaking softly. "Sorry about this, but I am going to need you not to panic or talk. They are most likely watching and listening in." Instead of demanding answers I eyed him carefully, my gut telling me to listen to him. I nodded warily in agreement and the corners of his mouth quirked up in relief. "Perfect, now I am going to need you to do everything I say. Walk a little faster now." The strange man demanded rather politely but I complied to his wish.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone staring at us. I turned my head ever so slightly to get a better look and my nose scrunched up in disgust. It's hands were clawlike and it's face was distorted like it had been slammed into a cement wall one too many times. It's tongue hung out of it's mouth and it was a sickly green color. I nudged the bowtie man with my elbow for his attention. He quickly looked at where I was looking and cursed softly under his breath before grabbing my hand and took off running. "Run!" I gasped in surprise and took off running with him and the creature quickly chased us as well.

As we ran the strange man let out a little shout of delight and pulled me into an alleyway. He reached his hand inside of his jacket and pulled out a probe of some sort. He pointed it ahead of him to the door and pressed a button. It lit up and made a whirring noise of a sort and I heard the door unlock, and we ran up to it and he opened it quickly and pulled me inside and shut the door and pointed the object at the door again and made it lock. The creature slammed into the door, breaking the lock and we both quickly pressed up against the door.

The man held out his hand to me as he struggled with keeping the door shut, as was I. "I'm the Doctor by the way." I quickly took his hand as I panted out, "Lenore, Lenore Starr." He grinned and we both pulled our hands away and concentrated on keeping the door shut. "Great name, Lenore Starr, very magical. And anything magical is cool." I had a funny feeling that if he could have, he would've straightened his bowtie and that made me chuckle. "Thanks, but if you don't mind me asking," I paused for a second when the thing slammed back against the door. The Doctor nodded for me to go on as we put more force on the door. "What exactly is that thing?" I asked this more calmly than I expected to. He looked me straight in the eye with one of the most mischievous glints I've ever seen. "An alien." I let out a short bark of laughter. "I should really learn to trust my theories more often.." He gave me a look of confusion and I shook my head with a small smile. "I'll explain when we get out of here ALIVE and in ONE piece. But, what exactly is that thing? I know it's an alien, but don't aliens have names? Because technically we are the aliens to it.. Sorry.. I'm rambling.." His grin widens graciously as the thing stopped. "It's called a Skiten and I think it just gave up." I move away from the door and he opens it just enough and sticks his head out. "Yep, it's gone!" He opens the door all the way and we walk out of the empty building and back onto the street.

Once we were walking he asked me, "So what did you exactly mean when you said you should trust your theories?" I bit my lip hesitantly, thinking if I should really trust this man I just met and for some reason, I felt safe. "Well, I'm an astrophysicist, but I work at home most of the time. Today I had to go into the actual building to cover for someone. But while I'm at home, I study different things on different planets on the pictures that I have. And I've began to piece together that aliens exist. I obviously became suspicious when the floating chunk of rock appeared in the sky on Christmas morning one year, and then the giant star the next year. I really just brushed it off, because I didn't want to seem crazy. Anyway, how do you know about the.." I snapped my fingers to recall the name of the alien. "..Skiten, was it?" He smirked ever so meticulously. "Would you believe me if I told you that I am an alien too?" I studied his face before I answered slowly. "Well some things you just have to accept. What alien are you? You obviously aren't a Skiten, you're too handsome." I smiled as I let the small compliment slip out. He proudly straightens his bowtie and I make a mental note not to compliment him again because his ego seems big enough. "I'm a Timelord, but now, it's time for you to forget about me and everything that's happened today. Just push it into the back of your mind." We had reached a blue police box from the 1950s. I opened my mouth to argue, but he pressed his fingers against my lips. "Unless, you would like to come with me?"

_I do apologize for the cliffhanger and how short it is, but it is only the first chapter after all! Thank you for reading it!_


End file.
